


Thank Me Later

by Paradise_Found



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found
Summary: Occurs after Season 16, episode 17 “Parole Violations”.





	

There is a boundlessness about New York in the wintertime. The teeth chattering cold penetrates every living cell, it burns and numbs. Whether you’re homeless or a rich billionaire, the winter in New York discriminates no one. Shortly after the case against Tommy’s P.O., ADA Barba strides to take a breath outside of the courtroom. Barba loves being in court, it’s where he shines the brightest but cases like this stifles him. He walks briskly towards the salvation at the end of the entrance, once out, he take a long breath in. The cold air assaults his warm lungs, he chokes on it and coughs. 

 

“You okay Counselor?” Carisi asks the ADA as he puts a reassuring hand on Barba’s back

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Barba straightens his suit, trying to recover from the winter air blasting in his chest.

 

“I think Tommy and Bella wanna come over and thank you.” Carisi eyes his sister and future brother in law. The couple is looking at each other lovingly by the court entrance. Bella wraps a scarf around Tommy’s neck and kisses his cheek.

 

“I don’t have time for that, I need to go back to the office for my next case.” Barba waves down a taxi while looking at his phone. “You can thank me later.” He says to Carisi as he takes refuge in the heated taxi cab.

 

***

The elevator doors close. Carisi’s own reflection stares back at him. Hair messy but remnants of gel remains on the once coiffed style from earlier in the day. His eyes tired, the dark circles have only been getting darker since he joined Manhattan SVU, but he thinks it gives him an edgy look, like a tortured soul, waiting to be saved by someone he truly loves. His flushed lips tremble with excitement. He brings his fingers up to touch them, he caresses them, soft and gentle. The elevator dings. He’s arrived at his destination. 

 

Carisi steps out of the elevator and onto the plush carpet, it feels as if he’s walking on clouds; an out of body experience, surreal and serene. He steps one foot in front of the other towards the end of the carpet in silence, like he’s laying a trap to catch an elusive animal. He could see a dim light at the end of carpet as he approaches. The faint glow inside the office illuminates the surrounding abyss of the waiting room. There is nothing to see except Barba, sitting at his desk, head down, his vision directed to the piles of paper scattered on his large oak desk. 

 

Carisi stops to study this person he admires, respects and desires. His palms immediately turns clammy, a sinking feeling arises from the pit of his stomach and overwhelms his senses. His vision blurs as he stares, his throat dries as he licks his lips, his heart pounds like a sped up metronome inside his chest, unable to keep a stable rhythm, acting out in response to his brazenness.

 

He steps closer to the door of Barba’s office, knocks twice and stands as he waits for an invitation to enter. Barba looks up to see this late night visitor, once he realizes it’s Detective Carisi, he waves his hand to signal the safe passage into his office.

 

“Detective, didn’t get enough of me in court?” Barba says while making zero effort of having any eye contact with Carisi. “What can I do for you at this hour?” Barba scribbles something on a yellow pad of paper, still not acknowledging Carisi’s presence with his gaze.

 

“Hey Counselor, I just wanted to thank you for today. It really helped Tommy get over what happened to him.” Carisi steps further into Barba’s office, close enough that he can smell the whiskey by his desk.

 

“Just doing my job.” Barba replies as he reads an email from his phone.

 

“Yeah well I thought I was doing my job too but knowing that his P.O. is not getting away with what she did is really gonna help him get closure.” Carisi steps even closer, he traces his delicate finger on the grooves carved onto the sides of his desk. 

 

“Donna knew what she was doing, she was an opportunist, and Tommy was a victim. I hope he gets over this soon for the sake of his relationship with your sister.” Barba squints his eyes as he reads a note written by his paralegal, he frowns in annoyance at her poor handwriting. 

 

“Yeah I do too. I can’t wait to be an uncle.” Carisi’s deep dimples chisel the sides of his cheeks as he grins at the man behind the desk who is purposefully trying to ignore Carisi’s adorable attempts to notice him. “Hey Barba, do you ever think about having kids?” Carisi says as he sits on Barba’s large oak desk and slumps to meet Barba’s eyes.

 

“Um, sure?” Barba says while he taps on his phone, composing an email about the his regrettable absence to some expensive dinner party. 

 

“‘’Cause I want kids, you know, eventually. Just gotta meet the right person first, am I right Counselor?” Carisi places a clammy hand on top of Barba’s strong broad shoulder. 

 

“Okay Detective, where are you going with this line of questioning? Because unlike you, I have a lot of work to do, in case you haven’t noticed.” Barba finally looks at Carisi in exasperation. Barba eyes the hand on his shoulder and looks back at the daring detective.

 

“Yeah I noticed, I just wanted to properly thank you.” Carisi beams a smile, wide and innocent. 

 

“Well you thanked me and you’re welcome. Was there anything else involving work? If not, please shut the door on your way out.” Barba redirects his attention to back to his files on his desk; it’s not going to read itself. 

 

Carisi’s hand starts to weigh on Barba’s shoulder. Seconds seem like hours. Carisi has intended for this moment of complete silence when the ADA would question himself whether the detective has got the hint to leave or not. Barba looks up at him for a second time, eyes narrowed in curiosity. 

 

Carisi leans forward, takes a hard pull at Barba’s loosened tie and meets their lips together in a soft tangle of saliva and the peaty taste of high end whiskey. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing Carisi?” Barba jolts out of his chair and backs away from the stunned detective, 

 

“Uhh, I thought...you said...wow, am I way off base here?” Carisi gestures with his hands as if trying to put out a fire.

 

“You think?” Barba stands away from his desk, fingers to his lips, feeling the kiss from Carisi linger. 

 

“God, I’m so sorry. Honestly I thought you meant…something else. I’m sorry Counselor. I’ll leave you to your work.” Carisi straightens himself and turns to leave, cheeks red in embarrassment and horror from his unthinkable mistake. His mind rakes to think of a way to make it up to his victim, unsure how to undo what he thinks was mutual. 

 

“Wait!” Barba extends his hand towards the door, stopping the detective in his tracks. “You’re not completely off base.” Barba walks to him. “I just don’t think this is a good idea, Carisi.” Barba inches closer to him, Carisi can smell his cologne, heady and dense for this time of year, something smokey so his scent endures even if he’s left the room. 

 

“Why not? We’re both consenting adults.” Carisi asks.

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Barba turns away from the detective to avert his burning glare. 

 

“Well what did you mean? I’m sure you’ve caught on that I sort of have a thing for you, don’t you Barba?” Carisi forces the ADA to face him, hands grip unto the ADA’s elbows, unwilling to let go unless a satisfactory response is given. 

 

“Yeah I know.” Barba looks down at his feet, eyeing the details of the carpet on the floor. This may be the first time Carisi’s seen Barba like this; a wave of uncertainty, unsure how to proceed. 

 

“And I can gather that you feel the same for me too, right?” Carisi interrogates. 

 

Barba looks at the detective, words escapes the ADA, which is another unexpected thing for Carisi. The normally self assured, the rightfully arrogant, and witty conversationalist has been rendered speechless. Carisi continues with his vice like grip on Barba’s elbows, softening as he whispers in a low tone “Why deny yourself something you want?”

 

Carisi leads Barba by his lips and the pair stumble towards his leather couch. The detective smirks at the ADA while he plays with his designer tie, slowly unravelling the knot as he pulls it away from Barba’s neck. The tie drops on the floor once it has nothing to anchor itself to, Barba sighs, as if in relief of his tie’s control on him. Carisi caresses his hands over Barba’s suspenders, he slides them off of Barba’s broad shoulders, inch by inch. Carisi lightly squeezes, to feel the weight of Barba under his hands, tough and muscular, soft and forgiving. Barba stares at Carisi, he licks his lips while letting the detective undress him. He watches the man who is thought to be so innocent, so naive, become so shameless with his sexual urge. The blues in Carisi’s eyes swirl in an azure storm of unsettled energy, waiting for someone to release it after years of veiled concealment.

 

Carisi unbuttons Barba’s shirt, his fingertips lightly touch the ADA’s chest, unlike his usual nonchalant, casual contact, this touch has yearning. Barba leans to kiss the man undressing him. His own pouty lips touch softly onto Carisi’s, unabashedly full and pink, their tongues dissolve in a whirlpool of euphoria. Shirt opened, Barba sits onto his expensive couch, legs wide open, an unspoken invitation for Carisi to explore further.

 

Carisi unbuckles Barba’s belt, his virtuous blue eyes burrow into the wide fields of green in Barba. He pictures himself getting lost in the soft grasses of Barba’s eyes, each leaf entangled around his limbs, holding him hostage. He unzips the seated Barba. 

 

“Carisi, there is still time, we don’t have to do this.” Barba says.

 

“I’ve wanted this ever since the first time I saw you.” Carisi strokes the ADA’s cock from the outside of his underwear. Fully erect, Barba twitches under the thin cotton blend of his briefs. 

 

Barba sighs in contentment. He’s wanted this too. He’s not sure how it happened, his crush on Carisi, but he’s trapped in his own prison of ecstasy, no way to get out. Carisi exhales sensual breaths on his bulge, it makes Barba shiver under his bespoke suit. Carisi slowly reveals the package underneath the soft cotton, pulsing, waiting in agony for release. The detective’s agile fingers tenderly strokes Barba’s cock, tracing each dilated blood vessel with his fingertip. Barba arches his head back onto the couch and moans as his own wet dreams becomes closer and closer to reality. Carisi licks his lips, preparing for the solid pleasure staring at him. First, he teases, just barely a touch of his hot tongue on Barba’s tip. Barba mumbles something Spanish sounding and grabs a handful of Carisi’s messy hair in urgency. Encouraged by Barba’s hunger, he takes more of Barba in his next mouthful, hot and slippery. A wet sucking sound envelops his dark office and rings in Barba’s ears. This noise, so explicit, Barba’s never expected it would be Carisi that would make his heart race or make his body respond this way. The first time Barba met Carisi, he thought he was just another wannabe, but this man who’s shown up in his dreams, in his salacious fantasies, is now more than just imaginary. Carisi’s works his way up and down Barba’s shaft, trailing soft kisses and tender licks all over Barba’s erect cock. 

 

Carisi takes in all of Barba in one breath. His dimples cave into his cheeks, surrendering from Barba’s taste. Carisi looks at the reaction of the man he has impure thoughts about. Barba’s eyes tight from the pleasure, mouth open, he softly pants as each stroke from Carisi’s tongue falls onto his responsive groin. The wet sound becomes louder and wetter as Barba feels himself on the verge of breaking. 

 

“Hey I got something to ask you, why’re you so critical of me huh? You always gotta say something to put me down. Why is that? Don’t I make you feel good?” Carisi asks, stopping his tongue doing god’s work. His pets Barba’s throbbing cock, making him suffer for the way Barba’s treated him.

 

“You do, yes Carisi, but I can't show that I want you that way.” Barba looks at the detective, eyes pleading.

 

“Okay, but you can be nice to me, like you are to Sarge, and call me Sonny.” Carisi smirks, power hungry, he knows he’s got the ADA wrapped up in agonizing flame.

 

“I only act like that because I don't want to like you anymore than I already do.” Barba’s face contorts in anguish as he defends his wrongdoing. 

 

“That's not fair Barba.” Carisi strokes Barba’s flesh, he studies seated man’s willingness to please as precum drips from Barba’s erection down to Carisi’s fingers. He brings his face to Barba’s groin, and licks the precum off his hands as he watches the ADA in anticipation. Carisi imprisons Barba in his mouth, his entire length in Carisi’s control.

 

“Please don't stop.” Barba’s pupils enlarge, the black possess nearly all of his bright grassy green. “Sonny.” The detective’s name breathlessly coaxed on Barba’s tongue. The detective is no longer a colleague now, not with his dick in his mouth and hands.

 

“You gonna be nice to me from now on?” Carisi asks as he comes up to take a breath and refocuses his energy on devouring the ADA. Carisi’s cheeks sunken, tongue slippery and thick from Barba’s juice. The detective is moving faster, the ADA is moaning louder. The sound of Barba’s wet cock in Carisi’s sweet innocent mouth fills the entire space of his office, it bounces off the walls, and trickles into Barba’s ears once more to make him uncontrollable. 

 

“Yes...yes...YES!” With one last suck, Barba’s arousal cascades in a waterfall of his affection for Carisi. The detective, unwilling to let go of his prize, holds Barba in his warm prison and slowly allows the ADA’s cock to slip out of his mouth and onto Barba’s tailored trousers, damp from Carisi’s saliva and sticky from his own cum. Barba’s eyes shine in elation, he looks down at the detective in between his legs, a smug smile on his face while his dimples jerk violently as he swallows. Barba’s hot and creamy liquid drips down the inside of Carisi’s throat, coating his entire mouth and his skillful tongue. Barba is now forever coiled within Carisi, fluids combined in all consuming lust. 

 

Carisi comes off his knees and kisses Barba lovingly, soft pouty lips meet moist satisfaction. The two men embraces in their longing kiss, This is what Carisi has been dreaming of when he’s in bed alone with his unyielding infatuation for the older man. He goes to sleep with Barba in his mind, naked and wanton, begging Carisi to comfort his trembling manhood. He wakes with Barba’s kiss on his lips, something casual becomes intense with bliss.

 

Barba reaches down to Carisi’s own stiffness, he feels Carisi nudge against his hand on his groin, blood surging, senses burning in approaching delight. 

 

“Rise and shine Carisi.” Amaro yells and turns on the lights. Carisi’s body shoots up towards the noise. Eyes drowsy with fantasy, Carisi squints to see a figure looming by the door of the sleep room. His focus sharpens into definition.

 

“C’mon, Barba wants to brief us on the case. Don’t keep him waiting.” Amaro says as he walks out of the room, leaving Carisi fumbling with the thin blanket on top of him. His lethargic body comatosed from the rude awakening, he looks down at himself and sighs in dejection. It was a dream, but it made his body respond; his erection is making his pants tighter around his groin. He rubs his face in his hands, unwilling to wake up from his dream, he reluctantly brings himself back to reality; the one where Barba doesn’t notice him.

**Author's Note:**

> I should've uploaded this before "Subtleties" to keep them in chronological order, sorry about that. All of my stories regarding the pair are connected together, no one offs unless specified. Thanks for reading!


End file.
